


Parting Words

by roughlycut



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Parting is such sweet sorrow."</p>
<p>Taking place during the aftermath of the speculated events going down in "Parting Shot".<br/>Bobbi and Hunter are forced to leave. Fitz sees them off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to "To The Sky" by Dirk Maassen.
> 
> A big thank you to justxhedi for beta reading at 1.30 am.

”Fitz, don't cry.”

Bobbi's voice sounded stern, but Fitz could see her eyes were blank with tears.

”Yeah mate”, Hunter said overly reassuring, ”We'll see you again soon. It's not permanent, it's just 'til things calm down around here. Wouldn't want you all to get in trouble just because of me and Bob.”

Fitz didn't answer, he just looked at them as they stood there, bags packed and ready to leave. It had all happened too fast. He wanted to say something, anything, to let them know how much he cared for them. How valuable they had both been in his recent development. How much he felt like this really was a final goodbye. But the words wouldn't come out.

”Listen Fitz,” Bobbi said, ”I … I really appreciate everything you've done for me,” She gestured towards the suitcase that held the battons, ”You know how much I value your work.”

Fitz gave a weak smile and shrugged. He felt his hand tremble. It was all just feeling a little too final. His rubbed his neck and squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe this was all just a bad dream?

”I know we never got around to talking about that documentary you and Jemma watched” Hunter said, his voice hoarse as he was without a doubt fighting back tears, ”But when all this is over we'll get a beer and a chat, yeah? Maybe you can tell how things are progressing with you two?”

Fitz opened his eyes and looked at Hunter. He had a smile on his lips, but tears were slowly streaming down his face. Fitz could feel the tears burning in his own eyes now.

The sudden loud noise of the intruder alarm going off sent a jolt through all of them, and Bobbi closed her eyes briefly, releasing the tears that had been hanging on the edge of her lower lashes.

”This is it” she said as she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Fitz. He could feel her arms shake slightly as she hugged him, her hair brushing against his face. He lifted his arms to hug her back, but she'd already let go. Bobbi gave him a reassuring smile, picked up her bags and disappeared out through the door.

”Don't forget about me mate” Hunter said with a weak laugh as he pulled Fitz in for a hug, patted his back a few times, and then let go. They looked at each other as Fitz tried to answer, but the words were stuck in his throat. Hunter gave a nod, gathered his things and rushed through the door, closing it after him.

”Take care” Fitz whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to AGL03 @ tumblr. This fic came to be based on her therories about "Parting Shot".  
> (post here: http://agl03.tumblr.com/post/141277307766/based-off-that-spoiler-room-quote-do-you-think )


End file.
